


A Snowy Happy Ending

by bookscoffeerain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Seriously though it is all fluff, Sledding, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscoffeerain/pseuds/bookscoffeerain
Summary: The Fitz-Simmons Fam go sledding!
Relationships: Alya Fitz/Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Snowy Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow nerdy humans and Happy Holidays!  
> This work can be cannon with "The Stars in Our Sky" but it really doesn't have to! Whatever you want!  
> This was once again bettaed by my lovely beta: @Agent_Of_Something she does some really great work with Fitzsimmons on her own account so I definitely recommend going to check her out if you need some more FitzSimmons moments!  
> Fair Warning: If you have kept up with my tumblr series, the beginning will be familiar to you, as this was one of the prompts I wrote, but I loved it so much I had to keep going!

“What are you making?” Jemma asked Fitz, her head on top of his shoulder. It was a late, cold, December night and Fitz still hadn’t come to bed. Jemma had decided to see what he was up to and bring him some late night inventing tea. 

“Oh. Hi,” Fitz said, putting his arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head. “How late is it?”

“It’s two in the morning,” Jemma said gently.

“Is it really that late? Why aren’t you asleep?” Fitz rubbed his face and turned to face Jemma.

“Couldn’t sleep with my heat generator missing in action.”

“Sorry Simmons. Got distracted.” He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“It’s all right, I brought tea!” She held up the cup.

“Thanks,” he took the cup from her and kissed her sweetly. 

“So what has taken my place tonight?” Jemma smirked.

“It’s supposed to snow tomorrow. I figured we could take Alya sledding, but then I realized that we don’t have sleds.” He sighed, gratefully drinking the tea.

Jemma giggled and nodded, “So naturally you decided to make her one, instead of you know, just buying one.”

“That sounds simpler,” Fitz admitted.

“I love your inventing, insomniac mind, but are you almost done?”

“Yah, it should be finished.” He lifted it up to show it to Jemma. It was wood, with intricate carvings of constellations and stars on it. Fitz hadn’t exercised his woodworking talent in a long while, but he decided to break out the bench for it now.

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma breathed, gently tracing the carvings, “It’s beautiful.”

Fitz smiled, “Thanks.”

Jemma turned to him, “You’ve truly outdone yourself.”

“Maybe I missed my calling, I should’ve opened my own woodworking shop instead of SHIELD,” Fitz joked.

“It’s not too late!” Jemma said, somewhat not joking.

“Let’s just leave it as a hobby for now,” Fitz said, taking her hand and bringing her over to the door. 

“But it really is stunning, Alya will love it.”

“Good,” Fitz smiled and took her hand to go back to the house. 

“You’re a great inventor, a great scientist, and an even better dad.” Jemma said once they made it into the house. 

“Thanks, Jem. That. That means a lot.” He smiled.

“It’s 100% true,” Jemma declared, cupping his cheeks. 

Fitz leaned in and kissed her, he broke away and his bright blue eyes twinkled, “Let’s get to bed, we have a full day of adventures waiting for us for tomorrow.”

~~~~~

The next morning Alya bounded in Fitz and Jemma’s room, leaping on top of them, “IT SNOWED!” She squealed. 

“Did it?” Jemma asked, trying to wake up fully. Fitz just continued to snore, his arm that was around her waist tightening to try and keep her with him.

“It did! Let’s go play!” 

Jemma looked at the clock next to her bed. 5:00, Jemma groaned, “Why don’t you come next to me and snuggle a bit, and then we have a big breakfast, and then we go and play?” 

Alya seemed to weigh her options a bit, “Only for a little while,” she made them promise. 

Jemma nodded and opened up the blankets quickly for Alya to slide between her and Fitz… who was still fast asleep. He stopped snoring for a moment and moved his arm to be around both of his girls, quickly resuming his snoring.

Alya was very jittery and like most four year olds, she could not stay still for long, especially when it was snowing and even when she was wrapped in her father’s warm arms. After about 10 minutes of cuddles, Alya jumped on Fitz, “Wake up!” She squealed. 

Fitz groaned in response.

“I think if you jump on him harder he’ll talk to you,” Jemma whispered, her eyes still closed.

Alya jumped again, harder.

“Okay little Miss. Monkey!” Fitz mumbled in annoyance, “You win. Go get dressed, Mummy and I will make breakfast.”

“Okay… but don’t fall asleep on me again, promise?” Alya said.

Fitz opened one blue eye to see his daughter’s matching set of eyes staring down at him, pleading, he cracked a smile, “Promise.”

“Yay!” She squealed, and ran out of their bedroom to go get dressed.

Jemma turned over and snuggled into Fitz’s warm side, making herself comfortable in her daughter’s vacated space, “Are you really not going to fall back asleep?”   
“Nope,” he mumbled, clumsily kissing the top of her head and trying to return to sleep.

“You did get three hours of sleep last night,” Jemma reminded him, but he was already fast asleep. She rolled her eyes fondly and kissed his cheek.

Finally the family made it downstairs, some with more sleep than others. And right there on the kitchen table was something wrapped. “What is that?” Alya asked. 

Fitz squatted down and put his arms around her, “That’s a present for you, do you want to open it?”

Alya nodded but slowed down once she got to the present, “But it’s not Christmas quite yet,” she protested.

“Think of it as a snow day present,” Jemma reasoned while Fitz said, 

“Christmas is a social construct.” Jemma rolled her eyes. 

Alya’s arm hovered around the wrapping paper, “Can I open it?”

“Go ahead Monkey,” Fitz laughed, as Jemma wrapped her arms around Fitz’s waist and put her head on his shoulder, Fitz rubbed her shoulder in turn and quickly kissed her head. 

Alya tore open the wrapping paper to reveal the sled that Fitz had worked tirelessly on, “We can go sledding?!” She squealed. 

“Yes, we can.” Fitz nodded.

“And it has constellations on it?!”

Fitz chuckled, “Yes it does,”

Alya ran over and hugged both of her parents, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Don’t look at me, this was all your father. He handmade it, it was his idea, I didn’t even find out about it until last night.”

Alya grinned and hugged Fitz again, “Thank you daddy!” 

Fitz picked up Alya and tickled her, “What do you think of some breakfast and then we go play in the snow?”

“Yay!”

~~~~~

“Do you want to go down by yourself Alya?” Jemma asked once they had gotten to the top of the hill.

“No, all three of us,” Alya insisted. 

Jemma looked uneasy, “Are you sure it can handle all three of us Fitz?” 

Fitz took her hand and squeezed it, something they always did when the other needed comfort, “Hey I built this, has something I made ever let you down?” 

Jemma rolled her eyes, “I can think of a few times,”   


“Well I made this specifically to hold our daughter, trust me, it’s steady as anything.”

Jemma kissed him lightly, “I trust you.” 

“Alright!” Fitz clapped his hands and rubbed them together, startling Jemma a bit, “How about I get on fist, then Mum, and then you,” Fitz tickled Alya, “sit on Mummy’s lap?” 

“Sounds like an excellent plan.”

The three sat down on the sled, “One, Two, Three!” Fitz counted down before pushing off, the three sped down the hill on the sleigh, snow falling all around them. Quickly, the three ended up on the ground, all laughing and giggling, “Again! Again!” Alya shouted trying to drag the sleigh up the hill. 

Fitz laughed and scooped her up, taking the sleigh from her, “I got it!” He called. 

After Alya went down again and again, with different combinations of people with her or alone, she basically fell asleep on the sled, the strain of the day’s activities catching up to her.

Jemma laughed softly, “You did good.” 

Fitz picked up Alya gently, “Because someone falling asleep on your invention is normally a good sign,” he joked. 

Jemma laughed, and grabbed the sleigh, taking Fitz’s shoulder, “You know she loved it.”

“Yah, I think she did,” he said softly, walking towards the house. 

“Today was a good day.” 

“Yah,” Fitz kissed the top of her head, “I’m dead tired though.”

“Oh poor you.”

“Hey I had a late night last night! And then some hyper little girl came yelling into my room at 5 in the morning!” He hissed, as to not wake Alya up.

“Why don’t I make some tea while you put Alya down for a nap, then we can watch a movie on the couch.”

“Sounds like a perfect Almost Christmas Day with you,” they kissed slowly, snow all around, in their hair, the soft light coming from their cottage in the distance, sounds of Alya’s soft snoring in their ear. 

“We’ve never really  _ done _ Christmas together, have we?” Jemma realized when they broke apart.

“We’ve exchanged presents, watched the Doctor Who Christmas special together, never really done the whole season together.”

“I’m glad we are now,” Jemma smiled. 

“Me too.”

A few moments later, Alya was napping in her room with Jemma and Fitz sprawled out on the couch, sleeping on top of one another, the tea and the movie long forgotten. 

This is what they deserved, after so many years of not celebrating the Christmas season, they finally got to have their perfect Christmas together, with their beautiful daughter.

And what a happy ending it was.

  
~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to @Agent_Of_Something !  
> If you haven't already go check out my tumblr: https://bookscoffeerainyday.tumblr.com To see more exclusive FitzSimmons goodness as well as other ships!  
> Stars In Our Sky will be taking a break until until after the New Year, but I'll be back better than ever!  
> Happy holidays everyone, have lovely day!


End file.
